Currently, online computing services enable users to store credentials for user accounts and other data utilized for interacting with online services (such as calendar services, mapping services etc.) in a distributed computing environment comprising one or more remote computing systems. Current systems allow users to store credentials online either to integrate data for easier viewing or for later recall. However, these systems fail to provide any services which act on a user's behalf with minimal user guidance. In particular, current systems are pool oriented and thus fail to combine user data in a proactive manner thereby providing enhanced services to the user. For example, various online services may store a user's appointment calendar in connection with one user account and also provide a traffic monitoring service in connection with another user account. Using current services, a user having an appointment at a remote location would be required to access a portal or website providing current traffic condition data and further determine from this data, based on the user's present location, if there are any traffic issues which might affect the user's departure or arrival time for the appointment. Non-online computing services, such as mobile devices, also allow for the aggregation of information for easier viewing but are limited (due to battery life and background processing features) in providing services which combine user data in a proactive manner. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.